


underneath it all

by TheWolfPrince



Series: all that pain and misery [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Extremely Dubious Consent, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, Skinny pretty much only consents because he's can't pay for his drugs any other way, Skinnys Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt, Sort Of, Trauma, Violent Thoughts, und Skinny leidet da ein bisschen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny hasste die Kadettenanstalt. Zu Beginn hatte er sie mit einer Leidenschaft gehasst, die ihn selbst überrascht hatte. Inzwischen… inzwischen hatte er sich irgendwie damit abgefunden. Der Hass war leiser geworden, drückender; die Art von Hass, die einen mit den Zähnen knirschen und die Fäuste ballen ließ. Die Art von Hass, die sich bitter und kalt durch den Körper fraß und nur Löcher hinterließ.
Series: all that pain and misery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705804
Kudos: 4





	underneath it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/gifts).



> Hier also die Geschichte über Skinnys Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt, die ich schon öfter mal angekündigt habe, und Tiargo nun schon eine ganze Weile schuldig bin!  
> Disclaimer: Ich habe ein bisschen Nachforschungen betrieben, und dann beschlossen, es einfach mit dem zu mischen, was ich mir vorstelle und was zu der Story passt. Ich fürchte, diese Geschichte wird vor romantischen Beschreibungen von Schußwaffen und Polizei-/Militärjargon nur so wimmeln. Außerdem Selbstmordgedanken, Gewaltfantasien und Drogenkonsum.  
> Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz so eindrücklich geworden ist, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem.  
> Titel ist aus Savages von Marina geklaut.

„Eins!“

Skinny legte die Hand an die Waffe.

„Zwei!“

Skinny zog die Pistole aus dem Holster, hielt sie in Grundstellung vor sich.

„Drei!“

Beide Hände am Griff brachte er die Waffe in Schussposition.

„Vier!“

Er drückte ab. Es klickte. Ohne auf die Anweisung des Ausbilders zu warten, führte er die inzwischen vertrauten Bewegungen durch. Von unten gegen das Magazin schlagen um sicher zu gehen, dass es richtig drin war (natürlich war es das). Dann den Schlitten zurück ziehen. Die Übungsmunition – von den Ausbildern _Murmeln_ genannt – wurde ausgeworfen und landete mit einem Klicken auf dem abgewetzten Linoleum des Schießstandes. 

„Norris!“ Der Ausbilder brüllte und Skinny seufzte. „Was sollte das, Norris?“

Müde zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. Ja, er hätte auf die Anweisung warten sollen, aber es war doch klar gewesen, was der nächste Schritt war. Außerdem liebte er dieses ratschende Geräusch, das der Schlitten machte.

Er konnte die raschen Seitenblicke der Jungs neben sich spüren. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie darauf, dass er eine freche Antwort fand. Zu Beginn hatte er jedem Widerwort gegeben, nur um des Widerworts willen, aber inzwischen hatte er es größtenteils aufgegeben. Er war zu müde, und es brachte ja eh nichts. Außer _disziplinarischen Maßnahmen_. Beim Gedanken an den Ausdruck wurde ihm schon schlecht.

„Norris, zehn Liegestütze!“, befahl der Ausbilder grinsend. „Der Rest zurück in die Eins!“

Fünfzehn Waffen wurden zurück in Holster gesteckt. Mit gesenktem Kopf kniete Skinny sich hin. Ross, der Ausbilder, zählte, sodass er sich nicht mal mit weniger Liegestützen rausmogeln konnte. Eigentlich kam er mit Ross noch von allen am besten klar – der Mann war ein sadistischer kleiner Bastard, aber er machte keinen Hehl daraus und das konnte Skinny fast respektieren.

Doch jetzt musste er sich zusammen reißen, beim nächsten Fehler würde Ross ihn aus dem Unterricht schmeißen, und die Schießübungen waren so ziemlich das einzige, worauf Skinny sich noch freuen konnte.

Vor den Augen der versammelten Klasse hob Skinny seine Murmel zähneknirschend wieder auf. Unter Ross‘ wachsamen Blick nahm er das Magazin aus der Waffe, schob die Patrone wieder hinein, und lud die Waffe erneut.

„Zwei!“, brüllte Ross, und das Spiel begann von vorne.

Diesmal tat Skinny nur, was ihm gesagt wurde, führte die Hemmungsbeseitigung erst durch, als der Befehl dazu gegeben wurde, und brachte sogar fast ein spöttisches Grinsen zustande, als beim Nachladen einer seiner Klassenkameraden das leere Magazin fallen ließ. Das gab zwanzig Liegestütze.

Danach ging es endlich auf den Schießstand. Ross verteilte die Munition – echte, scharfe Munition – und er hatte den Befehl kaum beendet, als Skinny seine Waffe auch schon geladen hatte.

Die meiste Zeit führte ihm diese gottverdammte Anstalt nur mehr und mehr vor Augen, was er alles nicht konnte. Es gab nichts dran zu rütteln; er war eine Niete in Mathe, in Englisch, in Geschichte, in Spanisch erst recht. Aber er hatte es auch aufgegeben – die Ausbilder und Lehrer, die ihn nicht nur aufgrund seiner mangelnden Motivation und Mitarbeit und entsprechend miesen Leistungen nicht leiden konnten, hassten ihn für seine Art.

Aber das hier. Das konnte er. Das Magazin glitt in die Waffe, ohne, dass er hinsehen musste. Ein schnelles Ziehen am Schlitten beförderte die erste Patrone in die Kammer, und Skinny war sich einmal mehr übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass er eine geladene Pistole in der Hand hielt.

Die meisten Jungs behandelten die Waffen entweder wie Spielzeuge, oder sie hatten Angst vor ihnen. Doch Skinny musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht sanft mit den Fingern über den matten Lauf zu streichen, ihn nicht an die Lippen zu heben um zu sehen, wie sich das kalte Metall dagegen anfühlen würde.

Beinahe abwesend hörte er den Befehl, schob die Ohrschützer auf seinen Kopf, und hob die Waffe. Wieder ein Befehl, wie von weit weg.

Skinny visierte das Ziel an, drückte ab. Der Knall war nur leise, gedämpft, und Skinny konnte den Wunsch nicht ganz unterdrücken, es nur einmal richtig zu erleben, es nur einmal richtig zu hören.

Er drückte noch mal ab, und noch mal, und noch mal, federte jedes Mal den Rückstoß ab. Der Geruch von Schießpulver lag in der Luft, und ausnahmsweise fühlte Skinny sich beinahe friedlich. Es gab nur ihn, die Waffe und die Zielscheibe am anderen Ende des Raumes. 

Ohne die Augen vom Ziel abzuwenden, wechselte er das Magazin. Doch bevor er erneut abdrücken konnte, brach ein Stück weiter irgendein Tumult aus und beinahe im selben Moment kam der Befehl, das Schießen einzustellen. 

Seufzend ließ Skinny die Waffe sinken. Er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, um herauszufinden, was los war. Irgendwas war immer, und es interessierte ihn einfach nicht mehr. Niemand hier interessierte ihn, und ihre kleinen Problemchen erst recht nicht.

Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Pistole hinab. Es waren noch vier Patronen im Magazin.

Nicht zum ersten Mal drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sie sich an den Kopf zu setzen. Dann wäre das Geschrei erst richtig groß. Das Bild ließ den schwachen Abklatsch eines Grinsens über sein Gesicht huschen. Wie würden sie wohl reagieren? Würden sie versuchen, ihn zu stoppen? Oder ihn anfeuern, es endlich zu tun?

Fast hätte er tatsächlich die Hand gehoben. Die Vorstellung, wie sich das kalte Metall der Mündung in die dünne Haut an seiner Schläfe pressen würde, hatte beinahe etwas erregendes. 

Dann hätte er endlich seine Ruhe.

Oder er könnte einfach um sich schießen. Auch diese Überlegung hatte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Klar, mit vier Kugeln kam er nicht weit. Aber es wäre so leicht. 

Er könnte sie all seine Leere spüren lassen, und vielleicht hätte irgendjemand die Geistesgegenwart, ihn niederzuschießen. Ross vielleicht – es würde ihm gefallen, wenn es Ross wäre, der es beendete, dachte er.

Er wäre hier raus – und wenn er noch jemanden mitnehmen konnte, umso besser.

Skinny war es nicht gewöhnt, der Außenseiter zu sein. In Rocky Beach hatten sich immer Leute gefunden, die er auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, die lieber mit dem Stärkeren als den Schwächeren befreundet waren. Aber hier war er plötzlich völlig allein. Die Ausbilder mochten von Kameradschaft und Korpsgeist quatschen, so viel sie wollten, Skinny kannte keinen Ort, der krasser ausgrenzte, wenn jemand sich nicht anpasste.

Selbst wenn Skinny es versucht hätte – Anpassung war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Jetzt war er also der, der beim Sport als letzter übrig blieb, der bei Gruppenarbeiten grundsätzlich ohne eine Gruppe dastand. Und der damit leben musste, wenn ihm ein dummer Spruch zu viel, zur falschen Zeit, zur falschen Person, Prügel eintrug. 

Es juckte in seinen Fingern, tatsächlich abzudrücken. Der Junge neben ihm – bei seinem bloßen Anblick schmerzte der blaue Fleck unter Skinnys Rippen. Skinny konnte beim Training immer noch nur mit Mühe mithalten, und zu Beginn der Woche hatten sie ihn dafür dran gekriegt. Weil seine mangelhafte Leistung mehr Training für alle bedeutet hatte. Sie hatten ihn auf dem Weg zurück in seine Stube erwischt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezerrt, das Skinny mittlerweile viel zu vertraut war.

Sein Zeigefinger juckte, sehnte sich danach, in den Abzug zu gleiten und abzudrücken. Er könnte mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Gehirn des Jungen über die ganze Bahn verteilen.

Doch der Befehl, die Übung fortzuführen, kam ihm zuvor. Also feuerte er doch wieder nur auf Papierziele.

Hinterher reinigten sie die Waffen. Die meisten taten es hastig, schlampig. Es war Freitagmittag, und wer fertig war, durfte gehen.

Skinny jedoch ließ sich Zeit. Der Geruch des Waffenöls beruhigte seine Nerven, ebenso die vertrauten Arbeitsschritte. Inzwischen konnte er die Pistole blind auseinander- und wieder zusammenbauen. Er tat es langsam, versuchte den relativen Frieden dieser Tätigkeit nur noch ein bisschen länger auszudehnen, ölte den Lauf, wischte die Feder, das Griffstück, den Schlitten ab bis kein Fingerabdrück mehr darauf zu sehen war. 

Trotzdem war er viel zu schnell fertig, und wie immer kostete es ihn einige Mühe, die Waffe hinterher wieder aus der Hand zu geben. Er beobachtete wehmütig, wie Ross sie einschloss, und als er Skinny aus der Schießanlage scheuchte, musste dieser sich unwillig wieder der Realität stellen.

Skinny hasste diesen Ort. Zu Beginn hatte er ihn mit einer Leidenschaft gehasst, die ihn selbst überrascht hatte. Inzwischen… inzwischen hatte er sich irgendwie damit abgefunden. Der Hass war leiser geworden, drückender; die Art von Hass, die einen mit den Zähnen knirschen und die Fäuste ballen ließ. Die Art von Hass, die sich bitter und kalt durch den Körper fraß und nur Löcher hinterließ.

Es war ein Gefängnis, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er hier von Strebern und Petzen umgeben war, anstatt von Einbrechern und Dieben. Irgendwie würde er die Einbrecher und Diebe vorziehen. Die würden ihn wenigstens nicht für jede heimliche Zigarette gleich verpfeifen.

Langsam ging er die Korridore entlang. Um ihn herum herrschte Hektik, alle wollten nach Hause, und Skinny fühlte sich so weit weg. Genauso gut hätte er ein Geist sein können, und probehalber fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die Wand entlang. Der Putz war rau unter seiner Haut. Er war immer noch da. 

Er war noch hier, und hier würde er bleiben. Seine Eltern wollten ihn auch am Wochenende nicht sehen, und ehrlich gesagt hielt sich auch sein Bedürfnis, sie zu sehen, in Grenzen. Also würde er hier bleiben.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt zwei Tage seine Ruhe. Er spielte mit der Patrone in seiner Hosentasche. Bei einer ihrer ersten Übungen mit scharfer Munition hatte er sie mitgehen lassen, und seit dem trug er sie oft mit sich herum. Sie war sein Fahrschein, sein letzter Ausweg. Denn egal was die Ausbilder erzählten – das Waffenschließfach bekam er zur Not wahrscheinlich sogar mit einer Büroklammer geknackt. 

Eigentlich hatte er noch nicht vor, sich die Kugel zu geben. Nicht, so lange er einen weniger permanenten Weg hatte. Allerdings war ihm der vor drei Tagen zur Neige gegangen – so ein neunmalkluger kleiner Junge hatte ihn hinter der Sporthalle verschwinden sehen und ihm prompt einen Ausbilder auf den Hals gehetzt. Und Skinny hatte den Joint nicht rechtzeitig verschwinden lassen.

Abgesehen davon, dass er ihm den Joint natürlich weggenommen hatte, hatte es auch mal wieder Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen gehagelt. Und da es nun alles andere als Skinnys erster Verstoß war, gleich die ganze Bandbreite. Ausgehverbot, kein Fernsehen, Taschengeldentzug. Und der Ausbilder hatte ihm der Vollständigkeit halber gleich noch eine gelangt.

Trotzdem sollte er wohl froh sein, dass ihn keiner seiner Mitschüler erwischt hatte, die eigenmächtig auf die Einhaltung der Regeln achteten. Dann hätte er vermutlich auf der Krankenstation übernachten können.

Ihm blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit, um sich Nachschub zu besorgen. Bisher hatte er versucht, sich mit einer Zigarette hier oder dort zu behelfen, aber er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass er mehr brauchte. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, sich an Jack zu wenden, er brauchte etwas. Und zwar dringend.

Sonst würden es doch noch die 9mm werden, die ihm die ersehnte Ruhe verschafften.

Viele der Jungs waren hier, weil sie es wollten. Weil sie Ehrgeiz hatten, sozial aufsteigen wollten. Aber es gab auch einige wie Skinny. Die Kategorie „schwer erziehbar“, die von ihren reichen Eltern hier abgeladen worden waren in der Hoffnung, militärischer Drill würde helfen, wo die Eltern versagt hatten.

Jack war einer davon. Doch im Gegensatz zu Skinny verstand er es, sich bei den Ausbildern lieb Kind zu machen – darin war er groß, nach vorne zu lächeln und nach hinten zu treten. Wenn Skinny nicht auf ihn angewiesen wäre, würde er ihm nicht auf zehn Meter nahe kommen.

Aber er war es nun mal.

Er fand Jack auf dessen Stube. Offenbar fuhr er auch übers Wochenende nach Hause, denn er war am Packen. Seine beiden Stubenkameraden schienen schon abgeholt worden zu sein, denn ihre Betten waren akkurat gemacht und es hing nur noch eine Jacke am Haken neben der Tür.

Jack sah auf, als Skinny ohne zu Klopfen in den kleinen Raum trat.

„Norris, schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?“, erkundigte er sich kalt.

Sofort setzte bei Skinny der Fluchtinstinkt ein. Jack war so groß wie er, aber massiger, und Skinny wusste aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung, dass er ihm haushoch überlegen war.

Halb wollte er gleich wieder den Rückzug antreten. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an die nächsten zwei Tage, die lang und öde vor ihm gähnten. Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Brauchst du schon wieder Nachschub?“, wollte Jack spöttisch wissen. Er hatte nichts gemein mit den Dealern, die Skinny aus Little Rampart kannte, die noch ein freundliches Pläuschchen hielten bevor sie wieder ihrer Wege gingen. 

Jack verachtete jeden, der bei ihm etwas suchte, um dem Leben hier für eine Weile zu entkommen. Aber er war der einzige, der zuverlässig größere Mengen aufs Gelände geschmuggelt bekam.

Skinny schaffte es oft nicht einmal mit Kleinstmengen durch die Kontrolle, weil er einfach zu oft aufgefallen war und bei ihm alle ganz gründlich waren. Doch Jack hatte es irgendwie hinbekommen, sich noch nicht einmal erwischen zu lassen.

Schweigend nickte Skinny. 

„Hast du Geld?“, versicherte Jack sich, als Skinny nichts sagte.

Da lag der Hase im Pfeffer. Sein Taschengeld war schon wieder einbehalten worden, seine Eltern schickten ihm grundsätzlich nichts, und die letzten Dollar, die er versteckt hatte, hatte er gebraucht um einen Stubenkameraden zu besänftigen, als dieser gemerkt hatte, dass Skinny sich bei ihm etwas… geborgt hatte.

Deswegen hatte er nicht zu Jack kommen wollen – aber gleichzeitig keine andere Wahl gehabt. Denn er könnte zwar versuchen, sich vom Gelände zu schleichen, aber draußen würde er ohne Geld erst recht nichts werden.

Er senkte den Blick und musste sich zu einem Kopfschütteln zwingen. Bisher hatte er immer gerade so genügend zusammen gekratzt, um Jack bezahlen zu können. Doch kurz nachdem er hier angekommen war, als er das erste Mal vorsichtig herum gefragt hatte, wo er vielleicht ein bisschen Gras bekommen konnte, hatte jemand angedeutet, dass Jack gelegentlich auch… andere Arten der Bezahlung akzeptierte.

Beinahe hatte Skinny das Gefühl, zu spüren wie Jacks Augen über seinen Körper wanderten, und unwillkürlich begann sein kleiner Finger zu zucken. Eine nervöse Stressreaktion, die sich in den letzten Monaten ausgeprägt hatte, und er ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Das ist natürlich schlecht...“, stellte Jack gedehnt fest. 

Früher hätte Skinnys Stolz niemals zugelassen, dass er die nächsten beiden Worte heraus brachte. Doch das war das erste, was ihm hier Probleme bereitet hatte. Also schluckte er hart, und zwang sich zu sagen: „Bitte, Jack.“

Seine Stimme klang eingerostet, er hatte den ganzen Tag kaum gesprochen, und er hörte selbst den beinahe flehenden Unterton. Er hasste sich dafür, wie verzweifelt er klang. 

„Oh, er kann _bitte_ sagen“, spottete Jack und Skinny spürte den entfernten Nachhall von Hass. Früher wäre er Jack für so einen Spruch an die Kehle gegangen, und ein Teil von ihm malte sich abwesend aus, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ihn abzuknallen. Wie sich die Gehirnmasse über die weißen Wände und das säuberlich gefaltete Bettzeug verteilen würde.

Doch tatsächlich rührte Skinny sich nicht, betrachtete weiter den abgewetzten, aber blanken Fußboden und versuchte, seinen Stolz zu ignorieren.

Es war Jacks Entscheidung, und es missfiel Skinny ungemein, sich in dessen Gewalt begeben zu müssen. Aber der letzte kleine Funke Lebenswillen war noch da, dieser winzige Rest, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht ewig an diesem Ort festsitzen würde. Nur noch ein paar Monate, erinnerte er sich selbst, nur noch ein paar Monate bis er hier raus war.

Dann würde alles besser werden, er konnte zurück nach Hause, seine alten Beziehungen wieder aufnehmen, und diesen Ort als den Albtraum abschreiben, der er war.

Es war diese verdammte Hoffnung, die ihm immer wieder das Genick brach. Sonst hätte er sich schon längst die Pistole in den Mund gesteckt und die Sache ein für alle Mal beendet.

Unruhig wartete er auf Jacks Reaktion. Als dieser sich mit einem langgezogenen „Tja, Norris...“ auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ, wusste Skinny nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte.

Er würde seine Drogen bekommen. Aber zu welchem Preis.

„Wenn du so hier auftauchst, weißt du ja sicher, welche Bezahlung ich akzeptiere, hm?“ Der Unterton in Jacks Stimme weckte in Skinny das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben. 

Stattdessen rang er sich ein Nicken ab. Immer noch sah er Jack nicht an.

Am Rande seines Blickfeldes bemerkte er, dass Jack ihn zu sich winkte, doch er konnte seinen Körper nicht dazu bringen, tatsächlich zu gehorchen. Er musste einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Einfach nur einen vor den anderen. Aber seine Füße schienen am Boden festgenagelt worden zu sein.

„Kommt endlich her, oder hau ab“, raunzte Jack ihn ungehalten an, und endlich erlangte Skinny die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück.

Widerwillig ging er zu Jack hinüber. Dann stand er vor dem nächsten Problem. Auf die Knie zu gehen. Skinny hasste alles an dieser Situation, doch das war vielleicht das Schlimmste. Sich Jack willentlich ausliefern zu müssen. Sich ihm unterwerfen zu müssen.

Das war nicht das erste Mal, das er sowas machte. Aber noch nie hatte es sich so demütigend angefühlt. Der Dealer in Rocky Beach war ein guter Bekannter gewesen, jemand, den er tatsächlich hatte leiden können und der andersherum keinen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, dass er Skinny mochte. Es hatte sich eher nach einem Austausch von Gefälligkeiten angefühlt.

Nicht wie das hier. Das hier tat er nur, weil er keine Wahl hatte. 

Er gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Widerwillen zu verbergen. Aber das schien Jack nicht zu kümmern – eher im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich gefiel es dem Wichser auch noch, dass er Skinny dazu zwingen konnte.

Der Boden war hart unter Skinnys Knien, und nur mühsam konnte er sich dazu bringen, dicht an Jack heran zu rutschen. Abwesend nahm er wahr, dass Jack zu seinem zivilen Pullover noch die Uniformhose trug. Die Vorstellung, wie Jack von einem Ausbilder für sein „Räuberzivil“ gerügt wurde, half ein bisschen, ihn abzulenken, während Jack den Reißverschluss öffnete.

Skinny konnte geradezu dabei zusehen, wie Jack hart wurde. Mit losem Griff ließ er die Hand ein paar Mal über seinen Schwanz gleiten, dann nahm er sie weg und gab Skinny einen Wink.

Am liebsten wäre Skinny weggerannt. Stattdessen senkte er den Kopf, nahm Jack in den Mund. Der Ekel war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte, das Gefühl im Mund war nicht das Problem. Was schlimm war, war das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Ausgeliefertseins, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Er wollte vor Scham sterben, dass er auf die Knie gehen musste, um seine Drogen bezahlen zu können, oder er wollte Jack dafür abknallen, dass er es von ihm verlangte.

Weder das eine, noch das andere tat er. Stattdessen versuchte er, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Jack gemacht.

Der Griff in Skinnys Haaren war fest, beinahe schmerzhaft, und Jack zwang ihn zu einem langsameren Rhythmus. Als wollte er jede Sekunde auskosten, die Skinny vor ihm kniend verbringen musste.

Bittere Galle stieg Skinnys Kehle hinauf, als Jack sich einen Weg an seinem Würgereiz vorbei erzwang. Er versuchte zu schlucken, damit er sich nicht übergab, aber vermutlich hätte er es trotzdem getan, wenn er etwas im Magen gehabt hatte. Aber das Mittagessen hatte er schon wieder ausfallen lassen, sein Appetit ging in letzter Zeit gegen Null.

Über ihm murmelte Jack etwas, aus dem Skinny die Worte „scheiß Junkie“ heraus zu hören meinte, doch er gab sich alle Mühe, es einfach auszublenden. Er wollte das hier einfach so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, und dann vergessen, dass es je passiert war.

Er schloss die Augen, hätte sich am liebsten auch die Ohren zugehalten, doch seine Hände ballten sich nur nutzlos zu Fäusten. 

Er wünschte, er könnte sich der Situation irgendwie entziehen, doch das ersehnte Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit wollte sich nicht einstellen. Stattdessen war er sich beinahe übermäßig seines Körpers bewusst, des bitteren Geschmacks auf seiner Zunge, des Griffs in seinen Haaren, des groben Stoffs der Uniform auf seiner Haut.

Beinahe war er erleichtert, als Jack seinen Kopf immer tiefer zwang, ihn erneut würgen ließ, über ihm stöhnte. So war es wenigstens bald vorbei. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, doch er versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln. Wenigstens diese Beschämung würde ihm erspart bleiben. 

Dann war es endlich vorbei, doch als Jack in seinem Mund kam, hätte er sich fast doch noch übergeben. Am liebsten hätte er sofort ausgespuckt, doch er war sich viel zu bewusst, wo er war. Wenn er den Fußboden einsaute, würde Jack ihn wahrscheinlich zu allem Überfluss noch windelweich schlagen. Und es bis zur Toilette drei Räume weiter im Mund zu behalten, war noch schlimmer. Also schluckte er, hätte sich am liebsten geschüttelt, traute sich jedoch nicht.

Langsam kam er wieder auf die Füße, zu müde, um sich schnell zu bewegen. Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, brachte ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie. Gegen seinen eigenen Willen beobachtete er, wie Jack den Reißverschluss wieder zuzog und aufstand.

Abschätzig musterte Jack ihn, dann holte er zwei kleine Tütchen aus der Seitentasche seines Koffers und warf sie Skinny zu. Es war weniger, als Skinny sich erhofft hatte. Aber er war in keiner Position, um zu handeln, also schob er die Drogen nur in seine Jacke.

„Sag _danke_ , Norris“, verlangte Jack.

Skinny biss sich auf die Zunge, damit ihm nichts Falsches herausrutschte. Immer noch war ihm übel und er wollte nichts mehr, als sich einen Joint drehen und diesem ganzen Dreck eine kleine Weile entkommen.

„Danke“, brachte er beinahe unhörbar hervor. Er bereitete sich schon darauf vor, es wiederholen zu müssen, doch die Aufforderung kam nicht. Eigentlich hatte Jack große Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Ausbildern darin, jeden unter seiner Kontrolle so lange zu demütigen, dass sie keinen Mucks mehr wagten. Doch für heute schien es ihm zu reichen.

„Nächstes Mal solltest du wieder Geld dabei haben“, stellte er nur fest, und Skinny hörte das eklige Grinsen in seiner Stimme, „Oder du musst dich ein bisschen mehr erkenntlich zeigen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Skinny die Stube. Ein Stockwerk weiter unten ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer. Seine Stubenkameraden waren schon weg, und Skinny fragte sich kurz, ob es Segen oder Fluch war, dass er nun zwei Tage allein sein würde.

Er zog die Vorhänge zu, holte das Papier, die Filter und den Tabak aus dem Versteck in seiner Matratze. Seine Finger zitterten, während er den Joint drehte. Seine Haut juckte, und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. 

Mit einer Hand kratzte er über seine Kopfhaut, versuchte, den Nachhall von Jacks Griff wegzuwischen. Er würde sich die Haare abrasieren, beschloss er in diesem Moment. Er würde nicht darum herum kommen, erneut für Jack auf die Knie gehen zu müssen, das wusste er mit übelkeiterregender Sicherheit, aber er konnte es ihm erschweren, ihn zu kontrollieren.

Hastig versteckte er seine Sachen wieder, schob den Joint durch ein kleines Loch ins Futter seiner Jacke, und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Versteck.

Wenigstens das war am Wochenende leichter, wenn nur eine kleine Grundbelegschaft noch auf dem Gelände war. Dafür hätte jeder Ausbilder, der ihn erwischte, freie Hand bei der Bestrafung. Und was _das_ nach sich ziehen konnte, wusste Skinny nur zu gut.


End file.
